Gakuen Summer Year 1
by Gakuen Hetalia
Summary: A fanfic my friend (Makenshifangirl101) and myself (Chibi One-san) with the occasional cameo from our friend (frube) have written. Quick summary, summer holidays after the nations first hectic year at school. We do not own any characters from Hetalia, just the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
America arrives at North and South Korea's house.  
"NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE USA!" North Korea yells.  
"Why not?!" South Korea asks.  
"BECAUSE I KNOW WHY YOU WANT TO GO AND I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN"  
America slowly walks inside.  
"Why are you so pissed, I won't do anything" America asks.  
"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE! SOUTH I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE DOOR!" North Korea snaps.  
"안녕하세요 Alfred! I didn't except to see you here da~ze" South Korea looks really happy he is here.  
(Hello)  
"Hey Yong Soo, I came to pick you up" America says.  
"Pick me up... are we going somewhere da~ze?" South Korea asks, confused.  
"We're going to one of those island retreat things, most of 'em should already be there" America tells him.  
"Who else..." South Korea is cut off by North Korea who says, "He's not going unless he's with family!"  
"China'll be there" America tells him.  
"Well..." North Korea looks at his brother who's giving him puppy dog eyes, "fine, no funny stuff got it?"  
"Got it!" South Korea says.  
South Korea packs a bag and follows America out. He waits till north is out of ear shot.  
"You know I don't have to obey him, right?" South Korea says.  
"Yep!" America replies.  
South Korea giggles.  
At the resort, Alisa is by the pool when two guys come towards her and offer to buy her a drink.  
Alisa sighs, "Три, два, один"  
(3, 2, 1)  
Russia cracks his knuckles, "you wish to buy my little sister a drink da?"  
The men run away.  
"спасибо Russia" Alisa says.  
(Thank you)  
"You are welcome da" Russia says.  
China finds Russia and Alisa.  
"Yiwan, did you have to do that, aru?" he asks.  
"Da" Russia replies.  
"Fine..." China's phone rings, "ni hao"  
"Hey Aniki, me and America have just arrive! We'll be down in a..." China hears South Korea drop his phone, "o-okay... but be careful this time, I still have scratches on my back from last time"  
"But Yong Soo, I'm on top this time so you won't have that problem" China hears America say.  
"Okay but just be careful, they still sting a little" South Korea tells him.  
"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" America tells him.  
"S-South... South... YOU'RE PHONE!" China yells but it doesn't seem like South Korea heard him.  
"Amerika, have some decency, your little sister is hearing this!" Russia yells.  
Alisa looks a bit shocked, "get rid of it!"  
Russia grabs the phone and presses the end call button, but it's jammed. China and Alisa have their ears covered and Engel is hissing. Russia throws the phone in the pool and it stops.  
Russia looks mentally scared, "that was disturbing da"  
Alisa and China agree with him.  
Up on a nearby hill, a teenage boy is sitting around doing... well... nothing while the young woman with him is looking for Greece.  
The teen has short brown hair with long spiky fringe, frame, purple eyes and wears white tank top under long grey waistcoat, long black fingerless gloves, black jeans and trainers.  
The woman has long bonde hair with fringe tied up in ponytail, golden eyes and wears a white shirt under a dark militaty green jacker, black skirt, leggings and high heels.  
The woman sees Greece taking a nap outside the hotel. She takes out her radio, "Nicolai, I have found him. get down here now!"  
"I am right here" Nicolai says from next to her.  
The woman puts on an innocent, "remember to play your part" she hands him her bag, "run past him; remember you have stolen my bag. Understand?"  
Nicolai sighs; "fine but Cossete why must I always be the bad guy?" he takes her bag.  
"Because I am a young lady, I do not steel" Cossete tells him.  
Nicolai mutters something in Russian but plays along. He runs past Greece, who is still sleeping.  
Cossete playing innocent, "stop! Thief!" she runs after him, "wait!" and 'trips' in front of Greece.  
"Mmm..." Greece wakes up, "you okay?"  
Cossete is teary, "no, I lost everything. My passport, money, everything was in that bag" she starts 'crying' into her hands.  
Greece gets up, "which way did he go?"  
Cossete points towards the forest bit just outside the resort, "I-I think he went that way"  
"Okay, I'll get your bag back" Greece says.  
"Th-thank you, thank you so much" Cossete says still 'crying'.  
Greece runs into the forest to find the 'thief'. Cossete follows stealthily so Greece won't notice her. Greece catches up with Nicolai.  
"Thank you for falling for my act, it made catching you much easier" Cossete says.  
"What?" Greece says.  
"Teehee" Cossete clicks her fingers and he chibifies.  
"Hey, what happened? Why are you taller all of a sudden?" Chibi Greece asks.  
Cossete picks him up, "you are so cute and small"  
"Put me down!" Chibi Greece yells.  
"Isn't he just adorable?" Cossete says, ignoring him.  
"If you say so... someone's coming" Nicolai says.  
"Um... Lilla are you sure this is the way back?" Saiyuki asks.  
Lilla is completely lost, "I-I'm sure" unfortunately she has no sense of direction.  
"Maybe they might know" Saiyuki points to Cossete and Nicolai.  
"Ja" Lilla says, they approaches them, "e-em, do y-you know the w-way back t-to the resort, y-you see m-my brother and I-I are l-lost"  
"Just follow this path and you will get there soon, da" Nicolai tells her.  
"Tack" Lilla sees Greece, "G-Greece?!"  
"Lilla" Greece says.  
"W-what is going on?" Saiyuki asks.  
Lilla gets her gun out, "wh-who are you? Wh-why do y-you have Greece?"  
"Why he is a chibi?"  
"How are you going to get us out of this?" Nicolai asks Cossete.  
"It is easy" Cossete clicks her fingers and Lilla chibifies, "problem solved"  
"S-Saiyuki" Chibi Lilla can't lift her gun, "hjälp"  
(Help)  
Saiyuki picks up the gun but his hand is shaking.  
"This does not solve anything" Nicolai clicks his fingers and Lilla is back to normal, "I do not want him firing at anything"  
"Well... run?" Cossete says.  
"Fine" Nicolai says.  
"N-not without g-giving us Greece" Lilla says.  
"Or what will you do?" Nicolai asks, "your brother cannot hold a gun to save his life"  
"B-but he c-can do s-something more u-useful" Lilla tells him.  
Saiyuki freezes time. Chibi Greece looks confused.  
Lilla grabs Chibi Greece, "wh-which way w-was it again?"  
"He said it was down this path" Saiyuki says.  
"W-we should t-tell the others a-about this" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods and they leave. Time returns to normal.  
"What just happened?" Nicolai asks.  
"I don't know" Cossete says.  
"Whatever, I am going to the bar" Nicolai says.  
"Don't get too drunk, I may need you" Cossete says.  
"Da, da, whatever"  
Back at the hotel, Lilla and Saiyuki find France and England in the hall.  
"Ma petit rose, what 'appened to Greece?" France asks.  
"I do not know, there were two people and... well I do not know" Saiyuki says.  
"What two people?" England asks.  
"W-we don't know wh-who they w-were, b-but sh-she was after s-something and h-he was manipulating h-her for h-his own p-purpose, though I-I don't know wh-what that i-is" Lilla tells him.  
"And they did this to Greece? Okay, well until we find the reason why we'll need to keep a close eye on him" England suggests.  
"Oui, does it never end?" France asks.  
South Korea comes out of his and America's room.  
"Ow... I told him not to do that..." South Korea says.  
"Mon chere? 'ad a bit of Floride I see" France says.  
"Augh, France! I didn't see you there" South Korea says.  
"I am right am I not mon chere?" France asks.  
"Maybe..." South Korea says, going slightly red.  
Saiyuki has no idea what they're talking about.  
"Ma petit rose... it may be best that you don't know" France tells him.  
"Th-that he doesn't k-know what?" Lilla asks.  
"Has le Swede and Finlande taught you nothing?" France asks.  
Lilla shakes.  
"What do you mean?" Saiyuki asks.  
France whispers to Lilla.  
Lilla goes bright red, "nei, nei!" she covers her ears.  
"I 'avent explained it all yet" France says.  
Saiyuki looks confused.  
"Well…" France begins, luckily Lilla covers Saiyuki's ears before he can say anything.  
South Korea looks a bit embarrassed now. The two guys from the pool come down the hall. One slaps South Korea's butt while the other slaps his back.  
"K-Korea stay a-away f-from th-those two" Lilla pulls Saiyuki close.  
"Kinda hard..." South Korea says, they're sounding him.  
"Hey, your cute, wanna have some fun with us?" the second guy says  
"Yeah, this one's pretty rare himself" the first guy winks at England.  
"Forget it" England says in disgusted.  
"But we'd have more fun with him" the second guy says and points to South Korea, "Looks like he likes it rough" he pats South Korea's back again.  
"Really, I wonder if he could handle us both" the first guys says.  
"Only one way to find out" the second guy says.  
South Korea doesn't look comfortable, "but I already have a boyfriend"  
"That doesn't matter, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" the second guy says.  
"Right" the first guy says.  
"He said no" England says.  
"Lighten up, you sound like my old man" the first guy says.  
"Yeah come on, we just wanna show this cute Korean a good time" the first guy signals to his friend to pick South Korea up.  
The first guy grabs South Korea and puts him over his shoulder, "yeah, no harm in it right?" he asks South Korea.  
"Put me down! Alfred!" South Korea yells.  
America comes out of the room, "hey put Yong Soo down"  
"Why, who're you?" the second guy asks.  
"Put him down or else, he's mine" America tells them.  
"You'd better do it, he's my boyfriend" South Korea warns them.  
"What can he do?" the first guy asks.  
America grabs the second guy and pins him against the wall, "tell your mate to back off" he has his fist at the guy's nose.  
"Fine, put him down" the second guy says.  
The first guy puts him down.  
"By the way, your boyfriend is bleeding" the second guy says, he and his friend run off.  
"What a pair of dicks" America turns to South Korea, "you okay?"  
"Yeah but they kept slapping my back and ass" South Korea tells him.  
America's eye twitches, "they try anything again and I'll plant 'em!"  
"Maybe you should stop the bleeding?" Saiyuki says; referring to South Korea's back.  
America takes a look, "dude sorry, I totally didn't mean for it to be that bad, man sometimes I forget my own strength"  
"It's okay. Could you help patch me up, I can't reach my back" South Korea says.  
America takes South Korea back into their room and patches him up, "jeeze; dude. Don't let me do that again, okay"  
"Okay, thanks da~ze" South Korea says.  
Nicolai is sitting at the bar drinking vodka by himself.  
Russia sits next to him, "it is bad luck to drink alone, da"  
"Then I must be very unlucky" Nicolai laughs.  
"With that Swedish vodka I am not surprised. They have proper vodka here da?"  
"Da but are probably hiding it"  
"I will change that"  
Nicolai becomes interested.  
"Watch, it is wery amusing" Russia tells him, "bar tender, you sell Matryoshkina da?"  
(Type of strong Russian vodka)  
"Yes we do" the bar tender says.  
"How about Slavyanskaya Rye?" Russia asks.  
(Really good stuff apparently)  
The bar tender checks, "we have that too"  
"Good, I will be taking two bottles of each пожалуйста" Russia says.  
(Please)  
"Make it three, da" Alisa says.  
"You sure he can handle it" the bar tender points to Nicolai, "he looks a little young, not sure who gave him that bottle"  
"Look it is only water, it is fine da" Russia tells him.  
"Da, I will be fine" Nicolai says.  
The bar tender gives them the bottles. Russia downs an entire bottle in one just to prove he can.  
"Not bad da?" Russia says.  
"Race?" Alisa says to Nicolai.  
"Da!" Nicolai says.  
They down theirs.  
"That is very good" Alisa says.  
"You can say that again" Nicolai says, "what are your names?"  
"Ivan Braginski, this is my little sister Alisa" Russia tells him.  
"Privet, what do they call you?" Alisa asks.  
"Nicolai"  
"It is good to meet you Nicolai" Russia says.  
"It was nice of England to keep an eye on Greece" Saiyuki says.  
"Ja, I-I hope he w-will be okay. Th-that b-boy was twisted" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods.  
"What boy, aru?" China asks.  
South Korea shrugs his shoulders.  
"Hey, is that Russia and Alisa?" America asks.  
"Yeah it is" South Korea says.  
"Hey Alisa!" America waves franticly.  
"Privet Alfred!" Alisa waves back.  
"The Amerikan has returned" Russia says annoyed, "perfect da"  
Alisa gets up, walks up to America and whacks him, "next time make sure the phone is off"  
"Phone?" America asks.  
"Da, I do not wish to hear what you do with your boyfriend or anyone else for that matter" Alisa tells him.  
America goes red, "oh that phone... ehehehehehee"  
"Oh crap" South Korea suddenly remembers, "s-sorry Aniki"  
"C-can we please ch-change the subject" Lilla asks going red.  
"Yes, please, aru" China says.  
"Then sit down for a drink, da" Alisa says.  
"Sounds like a good plan! Yong Soo?" America says.  
"Sure" South Korea says.  
"Ma petit rose, would you like to join them?" France asks.  
"I... um… do not drink" Saiyuki confesses.  
"Nonsense, you are old enough to hold your alcohol, da" Russia tells him.  
Saiyuki shakes his head and sits next to Lilla.  
"Who's the new drinking buddy?" America asks.  
"It is Nicolai"  
"N-Nicolai..." Lilla sits next to him and talks quietly, "wh-why are you h-here?"  
"Just looking for some artefact" Nicolai tells her.  
"A-and what d-does that h-have to do w-with Greece?" Lilla asks.  
"She needed a key and he... well... swallowed it, some stupid masked man shoved it in his mouth"  
"Y-you aren't lying, b-but I still d-don't trust you"  
"I never asked you to trust me"  
"How about a round of shots da" Russia says.  
"Da" Alisa and Nicolai say.  
"Yeah!" America says.  
Saiyuki takes his eyes off his water for a moment and Russia switches the water for vodka.  
"No" China says.  
"Yes for both!" South Korea says, ignoring what China said.  
"Why not мало подсолнечник?" Russia asks whilst switching Lilla's water too.  
"I do not drink" China tells him.  
"Loosen up dude your 4000, live a little" America tells China.  
"I know how to live thank you" China snaps.  
South Korea switches China's drink when he's not looking.  
"три два один" Russia says.  
(321)  
Everyone downs their drink.  
"That is good vodka da" Russia says.  
"Da" Alisa says.  
"I feel funny" Saiyuki says.  
"It's probably nothing" America tells him.  
"Another, da?" Russia suggests.  
"Da!" Alisa and Nicolai say.  
"Yeah!" America says.  
"Oui" France says.  
Much later...  
China has fallen asleep and South Korea can't stay on his seat and keeps singing. Russia is unfazed and America is pretty unfazed. Alisa and Nicolai are fine and Saiyuki keeps looking into empty glasses. France is sleeping and humming the French national anthem, Lilla has her head on the counter top.  
Saiyuki looks through the glass, "hey I can hic see you" he starts giggling.  
"Was that a good idea? Sweden would kill us if he found out" America says.  
"He won't find out, it will be fun da" Russia tells him.  
Saiyuki picks up an empty bottle and starts looking in that. South Korea falls off his chair.  
"Hey there's hic nothing in this" Saiyuki says.  
Lilla hiccups andfalls backwards off her chair, "feer drack det"  
(The fairies drank it)  
"Are you okay?" Nicolai asks.  
"Du vet, din aura verkligen trasslat"  
(You know your aura is really fucked up)  
"Thanks... my sister seems to think it is pretty"  
"Hon är galen också" Lilla says.  
(She's crazy too)  
Lilla is still on the floor.  
"You are fine" Nicolai says.  
Lilla looks at him strangely, "pratar hon med älvor också?" she gets up-ish.  
(She talks to the fairies to?)  
"Da..." Nicolai says.  
"Din konstiga" Lilla grabs his collar and kisses him.  
(You're weird)  
Nicolai looks surprised.  
Saiyuki sees this through the glass, "Fra… hic Fra... hic you, kiss!"  
Lilla pushes Nicolai off of his chair.  
America gets his phone out and starts recording, "this is totally going to Iggy"  
"Ow..." Nicolai says.  
America hits France waking him up, "don't ignore him"  
"Who are you talking about mon chere" France asks, he has slept most of it off.  
"Fra... hic... you. Kiss. Now!" Saiyuki demands.  
France happily obliges and Saiyuki kisses him back.  
Saiyuki pushes France down and gets on top of him and kisses him again.  
"Russia you got a phone?" America asks.  
"Already filming" Russia says, already filming Saiyuki and France.  
Saiyuki stops for a moment and takes his top off then kisses France again.  
France breaks the kiss to breath, "ma petit rose 'as thorns"  
"You are hic you are hic... something" Saiyuki says.  
France removes his shirt, "I am France, the country of l'amoure"  
"That too... one hic one minute" Saiyuki says holding up two fingers and gets off France.  
"Ma petit rose?" France says.  
Saiyuki goes to the bar, downs a bottle, kicks his sandals off and gets back on top of France.  
"So hic wh... hic where were we?" Saiyuki asks.  
France kisses Saiyuki again. Sweden clears his throat.  
Saiyuki stops kissing France, "wh... hic what was that?"  
"Saiyuki, gå av i Frankrike" Sweden says.  
(Saiyuki, get off of France)  
"Varför?" Saiyuki asks.  
(Why?)  
"Du är berusad, du tänker inte klart" Sweden tells him.  
(You are drunk, you're not thinking clearly)  
"Ja, jag hic är" Saiyuki giggles.  
(Yes I am)  
Sweden sighs and pulls Saiyuki off of France. Saiyuki is speaking gibberish now so no one knows what he's saying.  
Sweden glares at Russia, "w'l b h'ng w'rds l'tr"  
(We'll be having words later)  
Saiyuki starts patting Sweden's back and starts singing pat over and over again with the occasionally hiccupping. Sweden carries Saiyuki out of the room.  
France gets up, "ma petit rose is a good kisser, I look forward to caching 'im when 'e is sober"  
"That was... interesting" Nicolai says.  
"You got all that?" America asks Russia.  
"Saving it now, this will be fun da" Russia says.  
"You said it man. I can't wait to show this gold to Iggy"  
South Korea is on the floor asleep, hugging an empty bottle.  
"Idea brother" Alisa says.  
"Da?"  
"Wake China, see what happens" Alisa says.  
Nicolai is trying to get Lilla off of him.  
"Da, it will be interesting" Russia nudges China.  
"Nnnhh..." China slowly wakes up.  
Nicolai fails to do so and America is laughing so hard he is barely keeping the phone straight.  
"Privet подсолнечник" Russia says.  
"Yiwan!" China says.  
Russia is a little surprised, "da подсолнечник"  
China sees Lilla and Nicolai, "you are doing it... hic wrong!"  
"Chto?" Russia asks.  
"This is hic how you do it" China throws himself at Russia and kisses him.  
Russia doesn't argue and kisses back.  
China stops kissing Russia, "see hic"  
"Da, maybe we should be giving them another...demonstration" Russia tells him.  
China smiles and kisses Russia again. He takes Russia's belt off.  
"подсолнечник" Russia is a little surprised.  
"Something wrong?" China asks.  
"Nyet, you just surprised me little da" Russia says.  
"I surprised hic you... that is new"  
"Da, it is"  
China giggles. Sweden grabs China's collar and picks up South Korea.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Russia asks with an evil glare and smile.  
"Ch'na w'l do s'mth'n he w'l r'gr't 'f he c'nt'n's"  
(China will do something he will regret if he continues)  
"Dude put Yong Soo down!" America says.  
"Awww" China cries.  
South Korea is still asleep and is still hugging the empty bottle.  
"K'rea too, th's is f'r y'r o'n g'd" Sweden says.  
(Korea too, this is for your own good)  
Sweden drags the two off as he did with Saiyuki.  
"America, what do you think you are doing?" England asks.  
"But Iggy, this footage is gold" America whines.  
"And it will embarrass Lilla, I won't have you do to her what you have done to me!" England tells him.  
"So I won't show HER" America says with an evil grin.  
England takes America phone off him and deletes it.  
"Aw Artie" America whines, "Why'd ya do that?"  
"I won't let you make a fool out of my girlfriend!"  
America has an evil smile, "girlfriend? First I've heard Iggy"  
"Well now you know, so don't do it again!"  
England walks over to Lilla and picks her up.  
"I'm never gonna let you live this down, hehehehehe. Oh and so you don't go cursing me it was Russia who switched her drink" America tells him.  
"Stupid Amerikan, you are not supposed to be telling him" Russia says.  
England sighs, "I'll deal with you both another time" he takes Lilla away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
The next morning Lilla is in England's room with Chibi Greece, she is in England's bed. England slept on the arm chair last night.  
"Mmm" Lilla wakes up, "uuurg, wh-why won't th-the light sh-shut up?" she lifts her arms over her face.  
Lilla sees a small glass, some tablets with a note beside it. It says: thought you might need this.  
Lilla reads the note, and gladly accepts the gesture, "uurg, i-its b-been 1200 years s-since I h-had a h-hang over... n-not long e-enough"  
Chibi Greece is still asleep.  
Lilla sees Chibi Greece, "G-Greece?" she looks at the clock on the wall, "paska, th-that late? I-I need t-to find S-Saiyuki" she gets up and runs out of the room.  
In Sweden's room, South Korea wakes up.  
"Oww... who's beside me?" South Korea asks.  
China is under the duvet, "shut up, South"  
Saiyuki is hiding under the duvet.  
"God morgon" Sweden is sitting in an arm chair on the other side of the room.  
(Good morning)  
"Huh... Sweden? How did we get here?" South Korea asks.  
"I br't y'u h'r" Sweden tells him.  
(Brought you here)  
"Oh... okay" South Korea asks.  
"Who switch my drink last night?" China asks.  
"I th'nk 't w's Am'r'ka" Sweden tells him.  
(Think it was Amerika)  
"I am going to kill him... but later" China says.  
Lilla rushes into the room, "p-papa h-have you s-seen Saiyuki?"  
Sweden points to the bed.  
"I think he's dead... and so is Aniki" South Korea says.  
"Shut. Up!" China snaps.  
"S-Saiyuki? Wh-why doe S-Saiyuki have a-a hangover?" Lilla asks.  
"Någon bytte båda dina drycker" Sweden tells her.  
(Someone switched both of your drinks)  
"Why do I have a bottle with me?" South Korea asks.  
"Y'u w'dnt l't go 'f 't" Sweden tells him.  
(You wouldn't let go of it)  
South Korea lies back down, "If Alfred asks tell him I'm dead"  
"O-okay, d-does anyone k-know where A-America i-is?" Lilla asks.  
"The bar maybe da~ze"  
"Tack, S-Saiyuki I h-have a funny f-feeling you sh-should come t-to" Lilla says.  
"Okay... um... can I meet you outside?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja" Lilla leaves and waits outside.  
After about five minutes Saiyuki comes out but his hair is still a mess.  
"T-to the b-bar?" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods. At the bar Saiyuki looks at the sandals that have been left lying on the floor.  
"Someone has the same sandals as me" Saiyuki says.  
"I-I think th-they are y-yours" Lilla says.  
"Are you sure?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Hey dudes!" America yells.  
Saiyuki cringes at his voice, "too loud"  
"Sh-shut up A-America" Lilla hisses.  
"Are those my sandals?" Saiyuki asks America.  
"Dude, you can't remember?!" America says.  
Saiyuki shakes his head and looks worried.  
America fiddles with phone, "here Russia sent me the video" he shows Saiyuki.  
Saiyuki watches it and his face goes redder and redder.  
"Dude you're a total beast when you're drunk! It was awesome!" America laughs.  
"L-Lilla?" Saiyuki says.  
"America, give me that phone!" Lilla is really pissed off.  
"No way am I loosing this, I already lost yours coz Iggy deleted it" America says.  
"But... but this is really... e-embarrassing!" Saiyuki says.  
"That's totally the point of these things" America says.  
Lilla tries to grab the phone, "anna minulle puhelimessa America!"  
(Give me the phone)  
America holds it out of her reach and laughs obnoxiously. Saiyuki freezes time and gives the phone to Lilla and returns time to normal. Lilla deletes the video and throws the phone to America.  
"What'cha do that for?" America asks.  
"I never want to do that again... ow" Saiyuki moans.  
Nicolai is asleep at the bar.  
"Big brother!" a girl with fair hair runs over to him.  
Her hair is bob cut lenght, she has purple eyes and wears a pink long sleeve dress, dark pink leggings and pink boots.  
"Mmm... Ruslana?" Nicolai wakes up.  
"Were you drinking again last night?" Ruslana asks with a disapproving look.  
"Da... well... I told you to stay at home" Nicolai tells her.  
"You shouldn't drink so much, it's bad for your health" Ruslana hugs him, "I couldn't just sit around and wait for you, I was worried"  
Nicolai sighs, "I know" he hugs her back.  
"Who is she?" Saiyuki asks Lilla.  
"I-I don't know... b-but… th-the poor girl i-is cursed" Lilla tells him.  
"She is?"  
"Ja, h-her aura... i-is being c-consumed"  
"Dude your creeping me out with all your voodoo crap" America says.  
Saiyuki punches America's arm, hard.  
"Ow" America rubs his arm, "what was that for?"  
"For recording me and not stopping me" Saiyuki tells him.  
"But it was funny"  
"C-can I speak w-with you for a-a minute?" Lilla asks Nicolai.  
"Da?" Nicolai says.  
"Big brother, who is that? Her aura is strange" Ruslana asks.  
"She is just... someone I ran into last night... um... what is your name?" Nicolai asks.  
"Lilla Väinämöinen"  
"My name is Nicolai and this is my little sister Ruslana. What did you want to speak to me about?"  
"Wh-why you a-are here, i-if it is to s-save your s-sister then I-I will h-help you i-in any w-way I c-can if not th-then wh-why?" Lilla asks.  
"There is only one way to save her... you cannot tell Cossete about this" Nicolai tells her.  
Struan wonders in with Orips.  
"Today you're going to have a drink" Struan tells him.  
"HI!" Orips says.  
"I-I will say n-nothing" Lilla says to Nicolai.  
"Thank you" Nicolai says.  
"Nothing about what?" Struan asks.  
"None of your business... Ruslana, stay with Lilla okay, I will be back soon" Nicolai says.  
"Okay big brother" Ruslana says.  
"YO TEACH" America yells.  
"Yo!" Struan says.  
"Ow..." Saiyuki moans.  
"Why'd he ow?" Struan asks.  
"P-please k-keep the noise d-down" Lilla asks.  
"Sorry" Struan says, "Ruslana?"  
"My sister, now leaver her be" Nicolai leaves.  
Struan pulls his didn't-do-it face.  
Ruslana laughs at Struan, "You have funny colours"  
"How?" Struan asks.  
"Bonjure everyone" France says.  
"Colours?" Orips says.  
Saiyuki is picking up his sandals.  
"They're pink and green and yellow, all swirly" Ruslana says.  
Lilla giggles, "you are right"  
"What about me?" Orips asks.  
"You have a pretty colour, crimson gold" Ruslana tells him.  
"Ooooh, I like you" Orips says.  
Chibi Greece walks in.  
"What's up with Greece?" Struan asks.  
"He swallowed a key and... um... Lilla?" Struan says.  
"Ja S-Saiyuki?" Lilla asks.  
"C-can you explain to him what happened?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja, th-this woman i-is trying t-to get the k-key back" Lilla explains.  
"Stupid Turkey" Chibi Greece mutters.  
"Well, good thing I brought this tractor beam" Struan says.  
"Why?" Chibi Greece, Saiyuki and Orips ask.  
"Dude that's so awesome!" America says.  
"If he gets drunk on half a beer I'm not dragging him home without help" Struan says and points to Orips.  
"Who, me?" Orips asks.  
"Like those two" America points to Saiyuki and Lilla.  
Saiyuki goes red again.  
"I don't think Lilla's a light weight girly" Struan says.  
Saiyuki glares at him.  
"She took a beating I'd struggle with back in the mansion, you know that" Struan says.  
"Shut up America, I will not 've you making fun of ma petit rose" France says, it seems like he can't remember what happened.  
"I'm not America" Struan says.  
Saiyuki face palms then regrets it.  
Alisa walks in with Engel, "why are you here?" she asks Struan.  
"To get Orips drunk, why are you guys here?" Struan asks.  
"Wow, you have a lovely aura miss" Ruslana says to Alisa.  
"Holiday" Alisa says to Struan then turns to Ruslana, "thank you and who might you be little one?"  
"I'm Ruslana, I think you've met my big brother"  
"Da, I have. My name is Alisa and this is Engel"  
"He's so fluffy!" Ruslana says.  
Engel mews.  
"You can speak can't you?" Ruslana asks him.  
Alisa nods her head.  
"Da" Engel mews.  
Ruslana pets him, "wow, I've never met a talking cat before"  
Engel purrs. Chibi Greece and Orips are looking at Struan's device.  
"What do you want?" Struan asks Orips and Chibi Greece.  
"Key?" Orips says.  
"Right" Struan turns it on, "open wide"  
"Um... no..." Chibi Greece says.  
"It'll hurt more if you do, even more if I don't help... getting it out the other end is always harder" Struan tells him.  
Chibi Greece reluctantly does as he's told. Struan points it at his stomach and moves it gradually up.  
"Dude that's epic" America says.  
"Wait for the painful... hard bit" Struan says.  
Saiyuki turns around so he doesn't have to see. Struan moves it suddenly up to get it through the boundary in Chibi Greece's throat.  
"And it's out" Struan asks.  
Chibi Greece coughs after the key is out.  
"Wuss" Struan says.  
"Ew" Ruslana says.  
Struan holds the key aloft.  
"Gross" Orips says.  
"What is it for?" Struan asks.  
"W-we don't k-know" Lilla says.  
"That is none of your business" Cossete says.  
"Fine here, still a little sticky though" Struan says.  
"Do not give it to her!" Saiyuki says.  
"Why?" Orips asks.  
"Thank you young man" Cossete reaches to takes it with a piece of cloth.  
Struan pulls it back, "why?"  
"She turned Greece into a chibi" Saiyuki says.  
"Really?" Struan says.  
"Yes and if you give me the key I will turn him back" Cossete says.  
"Why do it in the first place?" Struan asks.  
"Ja and..." Saiyuki pauses for a moment, "the key opens a door to an artefact that is located…"  
"Shut up little boy" Cossete turns him into a chibi then grabs him.  
"Don't do that to my friends" Struan has his sword in hand.  
"Lilla! France!" Chibi Saiyuki yells.  
"SAIYUKI, let him go" Lilla demands.  
"No, take the key to the forest at 1pm and I will give him to you then" Cossete runs off.  
Orips picks up a bottle of strong vodka, "what's this?"  
"Looks like water" Struan tells him.  
"Can I have?"  
"I think so, just don't take too long"  
"Yay!" Orips downs it in one go, "everything is moving"  
"Come on its 12:30"  
"Da, Lilla, coming?" Alisa asks.  
"Ja" Lilla says.  
They arrive at the meeting point.  
"Where is she?" Chibi Greece asks.  
"Coming" Struan says.  
"Hello" Cossete says holding a non-chibi tied up Saiyuki.  
"Orips?" Struan says.  
"Huh... o-okay" Orips turns into a sword.  
"Wow haven't felt like this since the night out with Russia" Struan says now holding the drunk sword and all are affected.  
"I do not feel any different" Alisa says.  
"W-we will give y-you the… the... den... vad jag pratar om?" Lilla asks.  
(The... what was I talking about?)  
"English" Struan says.  
"I feel kinda funny" Chibi Greece says.  
"Käften snurra" Lilla has a giggle fit.  
(Shut up swirly)  
"So much for keeping my sister safe" Nicolai says and lets Saiyuki go.  
"This is my limit for straight thinking, if Russia held this we'd have died of alcohol poisoning" Struan says.  
"Shut... shut hic shut up" Saiyuki says.  
"What is wrong with you?" Cossete asks.  
"Noth hic ing, what is... hic wrong with you?" Saiyuki asks.  
Struan points the sword at her and she feels full effects of it.  
Cossete sniffs, "why?... sniff why?" she is crying, "just give me the key"  
"Pathetic, Ruslana?" Nicolai says.  
"Why do you want the key?" Struan asks.  
"To... sniff to find th-th artefact sniff" Cossete sobs.  
"What artefact?"  
"It is a talisman and I need it to save my sister" Nicolai says.  
"Sniff, Nicolai? Sniff you lied to me?" Cossete sobs.  
"What is wrong with her, you'd be surprised at the modern day" Struan says.  
"Sorry but my sister's life is more important than money" Nicolai says.  
"I know, but modern medicine is better than ancient crap" Struan tells him.  
"But...but I trusted you" Cossete sobs.  
"Dum snurra, vet du ingenting" Lilla says.  
(Stupid swirly, you know nothing)  
"Shut it!" Struan says.  
"It is a curse, not an illness" Nicolai tells Struan then turns to Cossete, "you only care for money and fame, I only care for my sister"  
"Curses are just a medical condition that is misunderstood, let's find this talisman together to prove it's a joke" Struan suggests.  
"Fine" Nicolai says.  
"Hur jag förbannar dig dum virvel" Lilla says.  
(How about I curse you stupid swirly)  
"Big brother I feel funny hic" Ruslana says.  
"Sorry" Struan releases Orips.  
Orips falls onto his back "pretty colours"  
"Just relax, I'll carry you" Struan tells Orips.  
"Come here, now the artefact?" Nicolai says.  
"Okay big brother" Ruslana walks over.  
Nicolai makes sure she doesn't fall over.  
"I'll keep a hold of this key, don't want you running off" Struan says.  
"Give me the key, I couldn't care less about your stupid sister" Cossete snaps.  
"I'm keeping the key!" Struan says.  
"I don't give two butts about your sister or your money so I'm safe with it" Struan says.  
"Shut... hic shut up bitch" Saiyuki hits her with his pocket watch.  
"Ow! Little tramp" Cossete kicks him.  
"That... hic didn't hurt now then" Saiyuki pauses time and takes the key off Struan, "bye" he runs off.  
Time returns to normal.  
"Dude! That was awesome! How'd he do it?" America asks.  
"Saiyuki is gone... what happened?" Chibi Greece asks.  
"Damn brat, where is he?" Cossete asks.  
"Dammit! Ruslana, stay close to me, da" Nicolai says.  
"Da big brother" Ruslana says.  
"We need to know where the door is, Saiyuki is probably going there right now" Chibi Greece suggests.  
"You... because of you, you little runt. All of this is going wrong" Cossete raises her gun at Ruslana.  
"Do not even think it!" Nicolai warns.  
"But once your gone there will be no more setbacks" Cossete shoots and goes into malicious laughter.  
Nicolai pushes Ruslana out of the way and is hit in the side.  
"большой брат!" Ruslana yells.  
(Big brother!)  
"Shit, Lilla, go after you brother, if you do not Cossete will harm him!" Nicolai says.  
"B-but... A-America stay here, G-Greece come w-with me, ja!" Lilla says.  
Chibi Greece nods.  
"GOT IT!" America says.  
"I will stay here with them" Alisa says.  
"T'hell just happened?!" Struan says.  
"Saiyuki can pause time with his pocket watch... and is still drunk" Chibi Greece tells him.  
"A drunken man... with the powers of god... Orips?" Struan says.  
"What is it? A now sober Orips asks.  
"Apart from the drunkenness, who dose that remind you of?"  
"Umm... you"  
"Why are you so smart?" Struan holds out his hand for the sword Orips.  
Orips transforms back into a sword. Cossete has gone after Saiyuki.  
"Anyone else coming?" Struan asks.  
"Nei, y-you have th-the powers of s-science. Th-they are completely d-different" Lilla says.  
"I have to go, she hasn't changed me back yet" Chibi Greece says.  
"H-hurry up o-or we are g-going to lose th-them" Lilla calls from half way down the path.  
Chibi Greece stops for a moment, "short legs!"  
"Orips, locate Saiyuki" Struan says.  
"Directly east of here!" Orips replies.  
"Good, come on"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Saiyuki finds the door to the temple.  
"STOP!" Struan yells.  
"Why? Hic" Saiyuki asks.  
"You don't know what's back there; I've seen pretty crazy stuff"  
"So hic so have I bitch"  
"What bitch?!"  
"Um... you hic"  
"Th-that is true, w-we nations have m-much experience" Lilla says, "enough with the bitch already! Both of you!"  
"Really? I give up" Struan teleports over to Saiyuki and raises his hand to slap him.  
Saiyuki pauses time and moves then returns time to normal, "too slow hic" he giggles.  
"Don't you lay a hand on my brother… oh, n-never mind" Lilla says.  
"I accept" Struan says, he sees it as a challenge and teleports over to Saiyuki, "hi"  
Saiyuki freezes time again, moves then returns it to normal.  
Struan teleports next to him, "you see that tree" he takes Saiyuki's pocket watch out of his hand while he's distracted, "if this had continued I'd have kicked you up there"  
"Hey that's hic cheating" Saiyuki complains.  
"Now where is the key?"  
"Not telling hic"  
"About to be in my hand" Cossete says.  
"Well, there aren't many places a drunken person has to hide something, someone hold this" Struan holds out the watch.  
"GO SCREW YOUSELF STUPID hic BITCH" Saiyuki yells at Cossete.  
"Damn" Struan teleports right next to her sending her flying.  
"She believes she can fly" Orips sings and giggles.  
Cossete gets up, "you little runt" she raises her gun at Saiyuki, "give me the key. NOW"  
"Um... no key for hic bitches" Saiyuki says.  
"Not yet" Struan teleports and puts the sword down the barrel of the gun.  
"NO DO THAT! NO DO THAT!" Orips cries.  
"You can take it" Struan tells him  
"I wish Japan was here, he no shove me in guns!"  
Chibi Greece finally catches up, "I hate being this small"  
"What you going to do now?" Struan asks Cossete.  
"Tsk" Cossete raises her hands, "surrender is the only option"  
"No like that!" Orips cries.  
"Change me back!" Chibi Greece demands.  
"Nice, but" Struan stops time, "I'll need another set of eyes" he teleports to his base.  
Saiyuki finds a pen and draws on Cossete's face then sits down.  
At Struan's base.  
"Japan?!" Struan calls.  
"Yes?" Japan replies.  
"I need another set of eyes, set up one of the mechas, ASAP" Struan says.  
Japan does this.  
"Ready?" Struan asks.  
Japan nods and Struan teleports them both back to the battle field then un-freezes everyone.  
"I can't, only Nicolai can and he's dead" Cossete tells Chibi Greece.  
"L-lair, change him b-back to his o-original form" Lilla demands.  
"Calm down" Struan suddenly bursts out laughing.  
Japan tries not to laugh.  
"Have you done something to your face?" Struan asks Cossete, still laughing.  
Lilla is trying not to laugh, "t-turn him b-back" she too starts laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Cossete asks.  
"You like *hic* improvement, ja?" Saiyuki asks.  
Chibi Greece is laughing now.  
"Nice, I like the nickname" Struan says, seeing stupid bitch written on Cossete's forehead.  
"You got hic something on your face hic stupid bitch" Saiyuki says.  
"What?" Cossete asks.  
Struan has calmed himself down now, "right where is that key?"  
"I have it and hic you can't hic have it" Saiyuki says.  
"Japan?" Struan says.  
"I JUST SAID hic I HAVE IT!" Saiyuki snaps.  
"What is wrong with Saiyuki-san?" Japan asks.  
"H-he is a l-little drunk" Lilla tells Japan then turns to Saiyuki, "S-Sai, m-may I see i-it?"  
"Um... okay" Saiyuki takes the key out of his pocket and hands it to Lilla.  
"Now give it here" Struan says.  
"Th-this amulet i-is either r-really week o-or wery powerful" Lilla examines it, "i-it has no aura"  
"It is a hic door" Saiyuki 'captain obvious' says and pokes it.  
"K-keep an eye on th-that woman" Lilla unlocks the door.  
Japan nods.  
"I never let anyone out of my sight" Struan says.  
"S-stay close t-to each other" Lilla opens the door.  
Saiyuki runs inside after getting his pocket watch back from Struan.  
"Saiyuki! Wait!" Lilla runs after him.  
"I'm staying out here" Chibi Greece says.  
"If you don't mind Orips, I'd like to go alone" Struan says.  
Orips transforms back, "okay"  
Struan enters.  
"You are not going to risten to him, are you?" Japan asks Orips.  
Orips shakes his head and goes in.  
"Come on Greece-kun" Japan says.  
Chibi Greece sighs and follows.  
"Hehehehehee" Cossete closes the door and barricades it with some logs, "stupid little runts"  
"Two paths?" Saiyuki says.  
Lilla looks around, "wh-where is th-that woman?"  
"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe... this hic this one!" Saiyuki runs down the path he picked.  
"O-okay everyone, c-come this way" Lilla grabs Orips' hand, "w-wait Saiyuki!"  
"This is going to be one of those days" Chibi Greece moans, he and Japan follow Saiyuki, Lilla and Orips.  
"A-are you sure th-that was wise S-Sai?" Lilla asks.  
"Um... ja, the song hic said so" Saiyuki says.  
"O-of course" Lilla forgot he was drunk, "i-it's so dark"  
"Can I have hand back now?" Orips asks.  
"Ah, s-sorry pieni lohikäärme" Lilla lets go of his hand.  
(Little dragon)  
Something wet falls onto Orips, he looks up, "WATER!"  
Orips is hit by a waterfall from nowhere.  
"Pieni lohikäärme!" Lilla yells.  
(Little dragon)  
"He cannot swim" Japan says.  
Lilla is worried, "C-can you J-Japan?"  
Japan nods and gets Orips out.  
"Anyone hear a dog?" Chibi Greece asks.  
"Ja, b-but why w-would a dog b-be here?" Lilla asks.  
Chibi Greece hides behind Lilla, "I HATE dogs!"  
A massive dog jumps out of the dark, drooling and snarling. Chibi Greece screams.  
"First Orips-kun with water then Greece-kun with dogs... this prace is showing us our fears" Japan says.  
"I fear hic nothing!" Saiyuki says.  
Lilla shoots it, "i-it's gone, i-it's okay Greece"  
Chibi Greece comes out, shaking.

Struan comes to a cross roads  
"Nice, trying to stall and find something I won't like?" he walks down one of them.  
Something springs out of the wall and screams.  
"Morning" he carries on walking.  
A small light in the distance can be seen.  
"That's new"  
All goes black, and all you hear from Struan is, "no, no! I... NOOOOOOOOoooooo..."

"Struan?" Orips coughs up some more water.  
Saiyuki is walking around the room and humming, occasionally hiccupping, the circus theme.  
Lilla is trying to stay close to Saiyuki, "nai, nai, älä"  
(No, no, please don't be)  
Saiyuki stops and has a derpy look on his face.  
Lilla bumps into him, trembling, "wh-wh-what is i-it Sai?"  
"I hear… hic music" Saiyuki says.  
Lilla looks to Japan, "J-Japan?"  
Japan looks like he's seen a ghost.  
"What i-is there?" Lilla asks.  
"A clown?" Chibi Greece says.  
"Eieieieiei, kiitos ei. Ei pellet" Lilla begs.  
(Nononononono, please no. Not clowns)  
There is a clown and Japan has disappeared behind a rock.  
Lilla goes white, "n-n-n-nei, nei, PAPPA! APUA!" she runs past Saiyuki.  
(No, no. Help me)  
Saiyuki sees the clown, "stupid hic clown" he hits the clown with his pocket watch and it disappears, "It is hic gone now"  
Japan comes out of hiding.  
Lilla appears from behind Saiyuki, "i-is it g-gone?"  
"Ja" Saiyuki walks off again.  
Lilla composes herself, "S-Saiyuki! Wait!"  
Saiyuki stops and faces Lilla, "mmm... something burning?"  
"Wh-what?" Lilla asks.  
"Burning and warm" Saiyuki says.  
Lilla sees the fire, "b-behind you Sai!"  
Saiyuki turns round and loses all his colour, "LILLA, MAMMA, PAPA! HELP!"  
Lilla hugs him and pulls him away, "i-its ok Sai, y-your safe" she looks back at the flames and becomes completely hypnotised.  
"Rirra-chan?" Japan says  
Lilla is still holding Saiyuki but doesn't respond. Orips sneezes and fire goes out.  
"Can we move on now?" Chibi Greece asks.  
Lilla snaps out of it, "j-ja, Saiyuki?"  
"Th-that was s-scary" Saiyuki says now sober, "how did I get down here?"  
"W-we'll explain l-later"  
"Okay"  
They run into the next chamber.  
"STRUAN!" Orips calls.  
"I hope this thing is worth all the hype, and... just get it over with" Struan says.  
"Struan!" Orips looks happy to see him.  
"Hey Orips, is that water?" Struan asks, Orips nods, "thought this place did that"  
"Wh-what did y-you see?" Lilla asks him.  
"I saw my br... nothing"  
"Pretty" Orips picks up the star shape amulet.  
"I-it seems that th-this place sh-shows one th-their fears" Lilla says.  
"So what is this thing?" Struan asks.  
"The a-amulet"  
"Pretty thing" Orips says.  
"Finally" Cossete is shaking slightly, "I will be taking that now"  
Struan teleports to Orips, "I think not"  
"Why?" Orips asks Cossete.  
"It is worth a lot to me" Cossete says.  
"Not until you apologise to everyone at least" Struan says.  
"But Nicolai needs it" Saiyuki says but then laughs when he sees her face.  
"What does everyone need it for?" Struan asks.  
"I think to remove a curse from Ruslana" Chibi Greece says.  
"He's dead so he doesn't need it anymore. If I don't get the money from this job my children will starve. I am a widow you see, my husband died in the war and without my work my children go hungry" Cossete tells them.  
"Really?" Saiyuki asks.  
"How can you even lie like that?" Lilla asks.  
"Who is looking after these so called children?" Chibi Greece asks.  
"It's a good thing I do my background checks, you didn't have a husband" Struan says.  
"She does not?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Our records are wiped for government reasons. I will show you a picture of them" Cossete says.  
"Not mine" Struan says.  
"But then... I am confused" Saiyuki sighs.  
"She is lying, they are not her children" Lilla tells Saiyuki.  
"Oh... that is not very nice"  
"Fine don't believe me" Cossete raises her gun, "give me the amulet"  
Orips shakes his head.  
"Orips" Struan says.  
Orips hands it to Struan and turns into a sword.  
"NOW" Cossete demands.  
"You ain' getting it from me" Struan teleports behind her, "take your time"  
Nicolai appears, holding his side.  
Cossete turns round, "our little" she sees Nicolai, "what? I killed you"  
"I am not going anywhere until Ruslana is safe" Nicolai tells her.  
"Once the thing is used it will have no value" Cossete tells him.  
"I do not care" Nicolai is clearly in pain.  
"Does anyone have a healing charm or something?" Struan asks.  
"Sorry, South Korea deals with that" Japan says.  
"Nicolai, y-you shouldn't move like th-that, y-you will only get worse" Lilla says.  
Cossete tries to take it by force.  
Struan teleports again, "why do you keep trying?"  
Nicolai gets in the way, "do whatever you wish with it, just use it to save Ruslana first"  
Cossete ponders for a second, "fine I will"  
"Thought you said it would lose worth once used?" Struan asks.  
"It will still be worth 3,000,000" Cossete tells him.  
"Still a chibi!" Chibi Greece says.  
Nicolai sighs and changes him back.  
"More than enough for even me" Struan says.  
"I will keep her busy, leave now!" Nicolai says.  
"Take me to Ruslana and I will help her" Cossete says.  
Nicolai looks confused, "I left her with America and Alisa, where we were before I came here"  
"What are we waiting for?" Cossete says.  
They go back.  
"Big brother!" Ruslana says in tears.  
"Presy for you" Struan holds out the star amulet.  
"It is okay, I told you I was not going anywhere until I knew you were safe" Nicolai tells her.  
"Th-that is not the point, you are hurt and you went off to do something dangerous" Ruslana hugs him gently, "I was worried you wouldn't come back"  
Nicolai hugs her back. Struan throws the artefact to Nicolai.  
Nicolai catches it, "hold still Ruslana"  
"Da big brother" Ruslana says.  
Nicolai uses it on her and the curse is lifted.  
"Now I'll go give it to Cossete" Struan says.  
Nicolai gives it back to Struan.  
"Now hand it over" Cossete demands.  
"Thanks here" Struan throws it and Cossete catches it.  
"Who you selling it to?" Struan asks.  
"Some privet collectors" Cossete tells him.  
"Why would they be interested in that?" Struan asks.  
"Looks yummy, can I eat it?" Orips asks.  
"If you ask nicely and she says yes" Struan tells him.  
"They are relic collectors, no you can't!" Cossete snaps.  
"Awww... meanie" Orips moans.  
"You are not going to eat my livelihood" Cossete snaps.  
"We are all very happy for you now get lost already!" Nicolai says.  
"Come on Orips, time to go" Struan says.  
"Okay" Orips says.  
Struan and Orips teleport away.  
Japan sighs, "I hate it when he does that"  
"About that..." Cossete grabs Ruslana, "I will be needing this"  
"Big brother!" Ruslana cries.  
"Ruslana! Let her go!" Nicolai demands.  
"Big brother! Help!" Ruslana cries.  
Cossete laughs and escapes.  
"Ruslana!" Nicolai tries to go after them but collapses from blood loss.  
"N-Nicolai!" Lilla runs over to him, "d-don't move so m-much. W-we'll get h-her back"  
Nicolai passes out.  
"I-I think he's dying... A-America! Please help!" Saiyuki pleas.  
"On it" America grabs him and runs back to the hotel.  
Unfortunately they lose sight of Cossete and Ruslana but Nicolai survived.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Two days later Nicolai wakes up.  
"DUDES HE'S AWAKE" America says.  
"Who... when... RUSLANA!" Nicolai sits up.  
"Dude, calm down, we're tracking her now"  
Nicolai sighs, "dammit, I let her down"  
"You saved her once and you're gonna save her again. Dude that's a new record"  
"We should let Nicolai rest now, da"Alisa says.  
"Yeah, see ya later Nick" America leaves.  
America enters Sweden's room, "hey Yong Soo, you alright?"  
South Korea is up and dressed while China is still in bed.  
"I feel a little better da~ze" South Korea says.  
"That's good, I was kinda worried" America says.  
South Korea laughs a little, "Aniki... are you still alive?"  
"他媽的關閉" China snaps.  
(Fuck off)  
"LOL dude" America laughs.  
"I was going to go for a walk, wanna come, da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"Do I wanna come? You're really asking that question. Dude, of course I'll come" America says.  
South Korea laughs, "I was only asking" he puts his roller blades and skates out of the room, "race you to the lobby, Alfred!"  
"Don't get up to any... funny business" Struan says.  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" South Korea asks.  
"Hey shadup" America says.  
"I just wanna go out for a walk to clear my head, da~ze" South Korea tells Struan.  
"And a few cravings?" Struan says.  
"No! My back is steal healing and I still have a hang-over you pervert!"  
"Shut up, we are nations we can do as we please" America tells Struan.  
"Right" Struan says.  
"Now he's gonna thing we do it all the time" South Korea says.  
"Sorry Yong Soo" America says.  
"Can we just go now?"  
"Yeah, let's go" America grabs South Korea and walks off.  
Russia arrives outside Nicolai's room.  
"Nicolai" he knocks the door, "I have brought you some vodka da" he enters but there is no one there. He sees a note on the bed and reads it, "идиот" he grabs the note and storms off.  
(Idiot)  
Russia finds out Nicolai has already left the island so he's too late.  
Meanwhile South Korea and America come to a small arcade.  
"You wanna take a detour Yong Soo?" America asks.  
"Okay!" South Korea says.  
They go inside and find it to be a little empty, minus a few depress kids and two strange guys in the back playing Silent Hill.  
"Hey, its empty" America smiles at South Korea, "that's good"  
"Yeah" South Korea says, "um... does that guy have a parrot da~ze?"  
"You are supposed to hit the zombies you pieces of shit!" the parrot tells the two guys.  
The parrot's bearded owner laughs, "We're trying, it's not easy when he insists on putting it on expert mode"  
He has dark blonde, spiky hair hidden under a black baseball cap, blue eyes and wears a light grey shirt, dark green jacket, black jeans and trainers.  
"Really, we had no idea" his friend says.  
His friend has short black hair with middle parting, red eyes and wears a black t-shirt with skull printed on the front, black ripped jeans and trainers.  
"You both suck balls" the parrot says.  
"I need to reprogram him sometime" his owner says.  
"Should we help them?" South Korea asks.  
"Okay, I own at this game" America says.  
They go up to them.  
"Dudes, you need a hand?" America asks.  
"If you can beat this boss you can" the parrot's owner says.  
"Good thing you didn't do what I was thinking" Struan says.  
"I told you we were going for a walk" South Korea says.  
"Any of you think you can do better than these pieces of shits?" the parrot asks.  
"Yep" Struan says.  
"Dude, give it a rest" America says, "give me a go"  
The parrot's owner hands his control to America. America beats the crap out of the boss.  
"Nice one!" the parrot's owner says.  
"Come on, can you just take you sidekick and smash him with it" Struan says.  
"You think I haven't tried?" his friend says.  
"Could have fooled me shit for brains" the parrot says.  
"Nintendo, cut it out" his owner says.  
"Dude, the parrot is talking. That's awesome" America says.  
"No shit, all parrots talk dumbass" Nintendo says.  
"Not as cool as my dragon" Struan says.  
"Well not all parrots need to recharge at night" Nintendo's owner says.  
"Recharge?" America asks.  
"He's mechanical. Wasn't allowed a real pet"  
"I have laser eyes bitches" Nintendo says.  
"Show me show me show me!" America pleas.  
"It says gullible on the ceiling" Struan says.  
"Seriously" America looks up.  
South Korea looks up, "no it doesn't da~ze"  
"Outside, remember last time" Nintendo's owner's friend says.  
"Yeah, we can't replace everything, coming?" Nintendo's owner says.  
"Yeah, dude I would not miss this" America says.  
"I'm off" Struan says.  
"You don't wanna see this da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"I wanna see!" Orips says.  
"Come on dude" America says to Struan.  
"Na, I'm getting a bit hungry" Struan says.  
"Awww" Orips says.  
Struan teleports himself and Orips away.  
Outside…  
"Try not to destroy everything this time" Nintendo's owner says.  
Nintendo shows off his laser eyes.  
"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME" America says.  
"Try saying that after an accident" Nintendo's owner says  
"It's still awesome" America says.  
"You pieces of shits have a plane to catch, shouldn't you be going now?" Nintendo asks.  
"Oh shit, we have to go Stan" Nintendo's owner says.  
"Shit" Stan says.  
They run off. America and co leave a week later.


End file.
